1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of envelopes, and more particularly to improved envelopes which are adapted to be easily opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types and configurations of envelopes have, of course, been heretofore developed. Some of these contemplate spaced glued portions on the closure flap. This feature may be representatively shown in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,051,371; 2,083,158; 2,007,891; 3,464,621; 2,024,701; 1,092,660; and 1,044,935.
Others have also provided envelopes with slits or perforations on the closable flap, and this detail may be representatively shown in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,051,371; 1,336,646; 2,083,158; 3,464,621; 3,652,008; and 1,044,935.